toonshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Shooter Wiki
'Welcome to the Toon Shooter Wiki' Toon Shooter is a free online multiplayer (co-op) browser based game (flash) that features a long lost 'old school' style of play (side scrolling shoot-em-up). As of June 2011 it is hosted exclusively by Kongregate. It can be played here. 'Stages' *(1-1) The Village - Guvinator *(2-1) Sky Line - Sky Breaker *(2-2) Dessert - Castle Hydra *(3-1) Forest - All Terrain Armoured Tank *(3-2) Sea - Herve *(3-3) Front Line Base - Pride *(4-1) Bio Lab - Kojorius *(4-2) Cargo System - Dance of the Vans *(4-3) High Mountains - Bruticus *(4-4) Alien Dimension - Command Ship Tyberius *(5-1) The Hive - Cancer *(5-2) Cavern - Lord of the Owls *(5-3) Decayed City - Ignito *(5-4) Guardians Gate - Seven Spawners *(6-1) Tainted Depths - Karnivore *(6-2) The Den - Royal Embryos 'Characters' 'Otis' *'Type:' Air *'Shot: '''Straight single fire machine gun *'Special 1:' Vertical bomb *'Special 2:' Quad homing missile *'Cost:' Free *'Vehicle Name:' Redemption *'Species:' Common Pink Pot-Bellied Sparrow 'Background' Otis is an ex-entrepreneur who failed as a game programmer. Subsequently, that drove him into bankrupcy and the loss of his family. He sees himself as a let down to his peers and tries desperately to rebuild what he once had through hard work and good will. He relies heavily on the neighbourhood church for food and shelter. 'Daisy' *'Type:' Land *'Shot: 360 single fire machine gun *'''Special 1: Vertical bomb *'Special 2: '''Ring of fire *'Cost:' Free *'Vehicle Name:' Taxi *'Species:' Unknown (''rumoured: Marshmellius / Sushi Rice / Puffy Cottonhead / hallo kitty rip off) 'Background' Daisy grew up on a farm herding rabid goats until the age of 4 learning how to handle rough and unpredictable things at an early age. Due to the nature of his species, fluffy cotton-like appearance and inappropriate name - he is often mistaken for a girl - something that he has become accustomed to and brushes off with a hearty chuckle. Daisy moved into the big city at the age of 5 and often uses a jet pack for travel and entertianment purposes - when he is not driving commuters around in his famous red Taxi. 'Career' Daisy started out as a hallo kitty rip off in his debut game Daisy's Day Out ''for the iphone, most people thought he was a lump of sushi rice and it was decided in a last minute ammendment of the games description that Daisy was a boy. Daisy's first day out enjoyed a spell in Taiwan and Hong Kong but was soon flushed down the toilet of oblivion that is the App Store. Daisy was unemployed for a few months till given a new role as one of the main characters in Toon Shooter. 'Gary' *'Type:' Air *'Shot: Horizontal fr'ont & back laser gun *'Special 1:' Ring of fire *'Special 2: Plasma stream *'''Cost: $400,000 *'Vehicle Name:' Snake Eater *'Species:' Dog (rumoured: Wolf) Background You wouldn't tell at first glace, but Gary is a scientist and engineer. He is the proud creator of Gary's Robot Dog Factory' (a free iphone game) - a factory that produces house cleaning dogs and other pleasant robot servants. Unfortunately, every now and then his inventions go haywire and he has to do a little cleaning up before all hell breaks loose. He finds enjoyment in taking a walk around the park, flying around in his latest inventions and licking his bum. Category:Browse